<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>frozen crystals in messy curls by ellarree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147574">frozen crystals in messy curls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree'>ellarree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Drabble, F/F, February Fanfic Challenge, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, megstine, theyre so gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of wintry megstine fluff, inspired by the snow that’s currently covering everything nearby!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Meg Giry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Fanfic Challenge 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>frozen crystals in messy curls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for week one, day one of the February Fanfic Challenge: drabbles!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flurries of snow whirl through the harsh December air as two stars perch on the roof. They claim to be counting the seconds until midnight, but the only time they care about is the moments they share. Even as frozen crystals settle in messy curls, blown free by the wind, no ice reaches their hearts. Their hands join together in the space between them, bringing warmth that melts away the cold and raises their souls high into the air, like the dramatic pyrotechnics and shimmering candles scattered above the Parisian skyline. Meg and Christine watch the new year dawn, and feel no cold, only the warmth of the love they share.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>